


Sides to Scars

by o_rcrist



Series: Durin's Line [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories and Bits I alluded to in Scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have requests for things I've alluded to in Scars, feel free to comment for them.   
> I've got one-shots planned for how -  
> Kili found the pups  
> Exactly how Bilbo saved Fili   
> Bilbo meeting the wolves for the first time  
> Kili being found drunk by Dwalin  
> The three day hangover  
> The badger throwing incident
> 
> If I missed anything, let me know.

Dwalin had always been there for Dís.

When the dragon came, Thrain had ordered Dwalin to get her and Frerin to safety, while he and Thorin led the charge against the dragon. She had been ten years old and terrified, rooted to the spot as Smaug invaded her home. Dwalin had picked her up and her fear had let up slightly, somehow knowing that she would always be safe with him. He had hidden with her and Frerin behind a collum, waiting until the dragon had passed them before running through the Gate and into the burning woods in front of them.

She hadn't realized she was crying until Dwalin wiped away her tears, promising her that her brother and father were fine. That they would come back to her. That no matter what happened she was safe. Eventually her tears had lessened, but she refused to let go of Dwalin.

When her father and brother rejoined them, Dwalin quickly passed her to her fathers arms as he reassured himself that his little girl was safe. He had had an iron grip on all three of his children, who were holding him just as fiercely. Dís had looked up and smiled at Dwalin, who smiled back at her over Balin's shoulders.

They spent countless weeks on the road, with many of the days blending together, nothing to separate them from each other. She spent many of those days walking behind her brother and father as they led the refugees towards the Blue Mountains. Her feet hurt so bad, but she didn't complain. Thorin and Adad had enough to worry about and they didn't need to listen to her whine. She was better than that. She was a Princess.

For as many days as she spent walking, she spent a day in Dwalin's arms. He would often pick her up with no warning and set her on his hip, carrying her without complaint for hours on end. Other times he would set her on his shoulders and would help her spot shapes and figures in the clouds above them.

He made those days bearable.

When they finally reached the Blue Mountains, they were a ragged group of dwarves but they were alive. She had grown accustomed to Dwalins constant presence, but now she was supposed to start her lessons again and be a 'proper' Princess. She _hated_ it. She had spent the greater part of a year traveling the Wilds, learning to wield a sword years ahead of schedule, how to ride a pony, how to track game, different uses of plants and and now they expected her to just sit _still_?

She loudly voiced her thoughts on the matter to her father, who did agree with her, but her grandfather insisted she continue her lessons. And his word was final.

She scowled as she listened to her tutors day in and day out. Balin would occasionally take her aside for the day and make the lessons somewhat more interesting for her, but most days she was stuck with the old fat dwarves who ran the library and who's greatest challenge was getting an ink stain out of their precious books.

One day Dwalin came into her lessons and managed to get her out of them with some claim of how the Princess needed to hone her riding skills more. She had played along and soon enough she was sitting before Dwalin on a pony as they galloped out of Ered Luin and into the surrounding area. She hadn't felt so free in weeks, her laughter mixing with Dwalins as they raced through the woods, across streams and under ancient ruins long since abandoned. They stayed out for hours and didn't return until long after the sun had set and the moon had risen high in the sky.

They had both caught hell from their fathers, with Dwalin taking as much blame as he could so she wouldn't. Thrain and Fundin had both sighed and sent them off to bed with a shake of their heads. Before they parted Dís had hugged him tightly, thanking him profusely for the adventure. Dwalin had smiled and hugged her back. “Anytime lassie.”

Eventually she pleaded enough and her grandfather relented, allowing her to once again train with her brothers and Dwalin. She was the only girl on the grounds and many of the younger dwarves tried to bully her around because of it. Dwalin, Thorin, and Frerin had watched with smug satisfaction as she soundly beat every one of her opponents, all of them at least ten years older than her.

Time passed and she watched her family march off to war, unsure if any of them would return to her alive despite their promises. Thrain had banned her from going to battle with them, despite her prowess with her sword. He needed her to run Ered Luin in their stead.

He had bumped her forehead against hers as she fought her tears. “You are the only one we trust to do this. We may have the brawn my darling, but _you_ are the brains of this family. Never forget that. And never forget that I am _so proud of you_.” She had smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes and she flung her arms around her father, hugging him tightly.

“I love you adad.”

“I love you to.”

The dwarves that returned were shells of their former selves, refusing to speak of the battle. They had no bodies to bury and Dís screamed in rage as she was told the fate of Frerin, her father and grandfather. They were supposed to be alive! They had _promised_ her they would come back! They had _promised_ they would never leave her! She had nothing to mourn them by. Thorin had tried to console her, but she ran from him. She ran until she couldn't anymore and collapsed in a heap. She sobbed brokenly as she screamed and pleaded with Mahal to give them back to her. She would give him _anything_ if she could have her family back.

He ignored her pleas.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, only looking up when something warm was settled around her shoulders. She looked up to see Dwalin kneeling beside her, his eyes red rimmed. “I'm so sorry lass.” Her tears started anew as she fell into Dwalin's waiting arms, crying until her entire body ached. Dwalin held her tightly, his own tears slipping silently into her dark hair. Her sobs eventually broke off into silent tears which Dwalin gently wiped away with the fur he had wrapped around her.

“I'm sorry about your adad,” she murmured quietly as she looked up at him. He took a heaving breath and smiled through his tears at her.

“We'll get through this. I promise.”

She nodded and made no protest when Dwalin picked her up, cradling her close to his chest as he carried her back to Ered Luin. The sky above her was dark and she glared at the twinkling stars above her. How dare they mock her?

She turned away from them and buried her face in Dwalins jerkin. He carried her all the way home, reassuring Thorin that she was fine and that he would put her to bed. Dís briefly looked up at her brother and felt guilt overwhelm her as she took in her brothers devastated face. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was splotchy. He had been crying. He was grieving and she had run off, leaving him alone.

She gave Thorin a watery smile, and he held out his arms for her. She pressed a kiss to Dwalin's cheek before she let Thorin take her, burying her face into the crook of Thorin's neck. She thought his face must have been really cold because it was so red.

She wouldn't realize until years later what it had meant to Dwalin.

Time passed and many dwarves made attempts to court her, which she rebuked and went on her merry way. Thorin and Dwalin had the time of their lives chasing off potential suitors and watching Dís scare the hell out of those who made it past them.

Dís knew she had a One, so she refused to waste her time on anyone else. It took years, but one day he finally showed up. He was a miner who ran into her. Literally. Covered in dust and grit but still the most handsome dwarf she had met. Vili, he had quickly introduced himself as he apologized profusely to her.

Dwalin begrudgingly admitted that the miner was a good match for her and he eventually grew to like the lad. After he, Thorin, and Balin gave him a little test that is.

Dwalin was extremely glad he didn't live with Dís. He never would have survived his hangover. Sucked to be Thorin though. Dís had been furious with the four of them, refusing to speak to them for days.

She married the miner within the year and she soon enough found herself with child. Everyone tried to dote on her, which she was having none of. She was pregnant, not an invalid for Mahals sake!

Dwalin was the worst, constantly asking if she needed anything to be done, cooked, grown, anyone she needed killed. Dís threw an apple at him and told him to get a hobby.

When she finally gave birth to her first son, she was exhausted, but she had never known such joy as holding her child in her arms for the first time, Vili supporting her from behind. He was the spitting image of his father with his blond hair and small nose.

When she had allowed everyone to come into her room, Thorin had held him first, congratulating her and telling her how beautiful her son was. She smiled in return and leaned back into Vili as Thorin passed her little boy to Dwalin. The large dwarf had no clue how to hold a baby and looked absolutely terrified. “What are you going to name the lad?” he asked quietly as the baby burbled up at him.

“Fili.”

The little blond baby soon became an energetic dwarfling, toddling after everyone as he clutched at his toy sword. He spent many days in a sling on his mothers back as she helped run Ered Luin, but occasionally Dwalin would take him for the day to give them her some rest. The lad was incredibly easy, but he loved to yank on Dwalin's mohawk.

Five years later Dís gave birth to another child, a lad who had his mothers dark hair but his fathers dark eyes. Dwalin was more confident as he held this child, the squirming and burbling no longer making him nervous. Fili was clinging to his back as he watched this new stranger in fascination.

“Wha's his name mama?”

“Kili.”

Within years both children were busy terrorizing Ered Luin, often to be seen with a running Thorin or Dwalin behind them as they tried to catch them before their mother found out they were causing trouble again.

While Ered Luin wasn't home, Dís knew peace for the first time in years. She had a doting husband and two rambunctious little dwarflings who's smiles made her day. Ered Luin was prospering under her brothers leadership and they had a life of peace and plenty, as Balin often put it.

The lads grew up and shaved Dwalin's terrible mohawk after a dare from Thorin, and she thought she was going to break her ribs she was laughing so hard. Vili had nearly wet himself when he had come home that night.

She proudly taught her boys how to fight, Fili choosing to wield twin swords while Kili excelled at archery. Vili proudly proclaimed that when Fili turned fifty, he would pass down his swords to his son and that Kili would inherit his bow.

Vili followed Thorin into battle and never came home. His prized weapons were all that Thorin returned to her and she locked them away in a chest, unable to look at them.

The pain was no less than when she had lost her family so many years ago. The boys were still so young, Fili not even twenty years old. Both lads cried into their mothers shoulders as she held them tightly, begging for their adad to come home. Dís squeaked slightly as Dwalin hauled her and her boys into his arms, holding them tightly and creating a shield between them and the world as they mourned Vili.

For years she mourned Vili as her boys grew, resembling him more and more everyday. Dís watched with a sad smile as Dwalin and Thorin both did their best to mentor the lads and ensure they were Princes of Erebor.

They both rebelled instead.

Fili went out drinking, coming home drunk in the middle of the night for weeks on end. She begged him to stop, that he was better than this, what would his father think? He yelled back saying his father was dead and that it didn't matter.

Kili started fights, brawling in the taverns and causing havoc everywhere. Dwalin dragged him home more times than he cared to count to his worried mother.

She was at her wits end, not knowing what to do. She had begged and pleaded for weeks, but it was all for naught. Kili screamed that he hated her when she took his bow away. Fili threatened to run away when she took his swords.

She didn't know what to do anymore and she cried herself to sleep many nights, pleading to Vili to help her. Thorin didn't know what to do either so he shouted at the lads, who only shouted back.

_She couldn't take it anymore._

When Dwalin dragged both the lads home one night, Kili's lip bleeding and his face black and blue, while Fili was so drunk he could barely, she just sighed and had Dwalin throw them in their beds.

“I can't yell anymore,” she quietly told Dwalin as she sat in front of the fire. “They're angry. They miss their father. I can't fault them for that. But I _can't_ yell anymore. It's not doing anything.”

Dwalin kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in hers.

“Let me talk to them,” he asked gently.

She looked down at their hands and closed her eyes. “I can't make you fix this Dwalin.”

Dwalin let out a small huff. “You're not _makin_ ' me do anything. Let me help you Dís.” He squeezed her hands gently and she wearily opened her eyes to look at him. “They're lost. Just like you were when you lost your family. They don't know what to do.”

“I've tried talking to them Dwalin. I've _pleaded_ , I've _begged_ , I don't know what else to do!”

“Let me talk to them lass,” Dwalin said. “Just let me take them out and I'll talk to them. I'll fix this. _I promise_.”

Dís hesitated. They were her boys and she was their mother. She was supposed to be able to fix everything when it came to them.

“ _Please_ Dís,” Dwalin begged. “You can't go on like this. None of you can. It will tear you apart.”

Without permission tears began to run down her face. “I'm their _mother_. I'm supposed to be able to fix _everything_.”

Dwalin shook his head as he wiped away her tears. “You've done everything you can. You're not Mahal Dís, no matter how much you think you rule Middle-Earth.” Dwalin smiled as she let out a little laugh. “Give me a week. I'll take them away from here and out into the woods like Vili used to.”

Dís thought for a long while, before she finally nodded her head in acceptance. “Keep them safe,” she whispered quietly.

“I promise.”

They departed two days later, Kili and Fili both scowling as they mounted their ponies. She bid them all farewell; Dwalin smiled at her before he turned to lead them out, Fili and Kili only glared harder at her.

Thorin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “Dwalin will sort this out,” he reassured her.

They returned a week later, Fili and Kili throwing themselves into her arms as they apologized and begged for forgiveness. As she assured them they were forgiven, she smiled gratefully at Dwalin over their shoulders, silently mouthing 'thank you' to him.

A week later, Dwalin showed up on her doorstep, looking very awkward and unsure of himself. She watched him with no small amount of confusion until he eventually stuttered out, “I love you!” She blinked at him as he blushed furiously.

“You love me?” she eventually stuttered out.

“With all my heart lass.”

“But I'm not your One. You don't have one.” She was trying to make sense of it all, which meant that her brain decided to stop working.

“Doesn't matter. I know ya loved Vili with all your heart and I would never try to replace him in your life or in the lads. But I love you Dís. I always have.” He ran his hand over his bald head. “I know this is a lot, and I don't know if you love me back, but I _had_ to tell ya. We've been through so much together and I've watched ya grow from the most stubborn Princess there ever was to the bravest dwarrow dam I've ever had the pleasure of knowin'. I'll love you until the day the world ends.”

She stared at him in shock, not knowing what to do. Dwalin was watching her desperately, before he turned away, looking ready to flee. She grabbed him by his belt and dragged him back to her.

“You promise?” she asked as she looked into his eyes.

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

“I promise.”

 

 


	2. Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. My dad flew down from Chicago to Texas to come visit me for a few days unexpectedly and I've also been apartment hunting for the past week as well on top of work, so it's been a rather hectic week, with almost zero time to write.
> 
> Then of course when I finally had the chance to write, my wifi refused to connect all of yesterday.
> 
> Technology. It's fantastic.

Kili was crouched low, his bow in his hands as he watched the deer in front of him. He had been tracking it for the last two hours and smiled to himself as he raised his bow and aimed, waiting for the deer to move in position. The deer was eating the grass, completely oblivious to the fact it was being hunted.

Just a little more and......

He let his arrow lose.

The deer looked up and bolted as a massive wolf lunged at it. The wold dropped to the ground as his arrow hit it soundly in the chest and didn't move again.

Kili growled and swore loudly. Two hours _completely_ wasted. He slung his bow over his shoulder and pulled out his knife as he carefully stalked towards the downed wolf. It didn't look like the wolf was breathing, but he had to make sure it was dead. He wasn't one to make his kills suffer needlessly, even if they were accidental ones.

The wolf took a shuddering breath as it's eyes fell on him. He gave it a sad smile. “I'm sorry,” he said quietly as he crouched behind it, before he slit the animals throat.

He retrieved his arrow and began to walk away, but he paused when he heard a small whimper. He turned around, knowing it hadn't come from the dead wolf. He heard it again. He looked around trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He quietly began to walk towards the sound, pausing everyone once in a while to listen for it again.

He heard it again and kneeled down looking for the source of the sound. He brushed aside a low hanging branch and was surprised to find three wolf pups hiding behind it. Two were cowering against a boulder, watching him with fear as they whimpered quietly. The smallest one was standing in front of them, growling at him, but he could see that the pup was still shaking.

He looked back to the clearing he had just left and felt his heart break. “She was your Mama wasn't she?”

The pup answered with a growl, its ears flattening against it's head as it tried to look threatening.

This was a strange predicament. He couldn't just _leave_ the pups on their own, they would die within days. It would be a mercy for them if he killed them, otherwise the other predators in the forest would kill them first. At least it would be quick and painless.

He fingered his dagger, but he couldn't do it.

It was _his_ fault their mother was dead. It was _his_ arrow that brought her down and _his_ hand that ended their mothers life.

He couldn't kill them for _his_ mistake.

He sighed and carefully held out his hand to the growling pup. “I won't hurt you, I promise,” he gently told the pup. He sat down and crossed his legs, doing his best to look less intimidating. He wished he had a scrap of meat to give them; they looked hungry.

The growling pup slowly inched forward and sniffed his out stretched hand. He smiled at it encouragingly, before it clamped down hard on his hand. He cut off his yell by biting his lip, not wanting to frighten away the pups. He raised his hand up, but the pup held on. He was incredibly grateful he had chosen to wear his leather gloves today while hunting. He winced and gave the pup a small glare. “I guess I deserved that, but could you please let go? Those were a gift from my Uncle.”

The pup growled against in response, but did let go, bouncing on it's feet as it once again stood in front of the two cowering pups. He held out his hand again, with the pup sniffing it again before it bumped it's nose against his hand.

Kili smiled and slowly pet the pup on the head. “See? I won't hurt you.” He reached towards the two other pups and allowed them to sniff his hands. “I'll take care of you.”

He reached around and pulled the bag he had brought to hold his kill originally. He quickly sliced it up and made a makeshift sling that he settled across his chest. He quickly grabbed all three pups, who protested slightly at being lifted up, but settled down once he had them in the sling. He stood up, cradling the sling in his arms as he made his way back towards Ered Luin.

“Amad is going to love this,” he muttered to himself.

It was no easy task trying to sneak into Ered Luin with three wolf pups, but he somehow managed to do it. He finally made it home, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it heavily as he looked down at the pups. “Now that wasn't so hard.”

He was met with two small snores and an eye roll. He quickly went to his room and carefully removed the sling, putting the pups down on his bed. “Stay there,” he told them as he shucked off his weapons and coat, hanging them on the wall.

He needed to find his mother or Fili before Uncle Thorin came home. If he won over Amad, Uncle Thorin couldn't say no. The problem was that they could be anywhere in the mountain and it could take hours to track them down. He heard a thump and turned around to see that one of the pups had woken up and had jumped off the bed.

It was sniffing around curiously and batted at one of the shirts he had strewn about the room. Finding it of little interest, it continued to wander about, growling at random objects.

He heard the front door open and both pups looked up and growled. “Please let it be Amad,” Kili begged. He ran out, quickly closing his bedroom door behind him and into the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, a piece of paper in her hands that she looked ready to murder. She looked up and the scowl turned to a smile as she saw Kili.

“What has you back so early?” she asked curiously. “I thought you would be out all day.”

Kili smiled at her. “Something actually happened while I was out hunting today.”

Dís groaned as she put down the paper. “What did you do this time?”

He gave his mother a dry look as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why do you always assume I cause trouble?”

“Because ninety percent of the time that's what you and your brother do.”

Kili stuck out his tongue at his mother. “Very funny. Keep in mind that Uncle and Dwalin encourage it.”

“Which I take care of,” Dís replied with a dangerous smile. “Now what happened today?”

Kili opened his mouth to respond, but before he could utter a single syllable, three little yips came from his room followed by a low growl.

Dís stood up slowly as she looked at her son suspiciously. “Kili, what was that?”

Kili looked between the door and his mother, running a hand through his messy hair. “It's probably easier if I just show you. I'll be right back.”

He ran back to his room, opening his door and sliding in between the crack quickly before shutting the door. One of the pups was growling at the other two as they played tug of war with one of the shirts he had left lying around on the floor. “Hey! I liked that shirt ya know.” The growling pup rolled it's eyes at him, before leaping up into the middle of the shirt, effectively ending the game. He quickly scooped all three of them up into his arms and kicked the shirt under his bed. “Please behave,” he begged the pups as he opened his bedroom door and walked out.

He smiled sheepishly at his mother as he came to stand in front of her, her expression one of complete shock. Her deep blue eyes darted between the three pups and her son. “Kili....” Dís began dangerously, “ _Why_ in Mahal's name do you have three wolf pups _in my house_?”

The three pups began to squirm and Kili wanted to put them down, but he was wary of his mothers anger. “Just let me explain amad, I promise I have a good reason for this.”

“You have one minute before I throw them out of here.”

“Okay. So I was out hunting today and I was tracking a deer and it took forever and that's not the point but I shot off an arrow but a wolf jumped out at the same time and my arrow took it out and the deer got away and the wolf wasn't dead so I had to put it out of it's misery and then I heard a small sound and then I heard it again so I followed it and I found them in a little den and that wolf had to be their mama and I couldn't just leave them since it's my fault their mother was dead and they would have died on their own so I brought them home.”

Kili beamed at his mother as he lifted the pups up higher in his hands. “Can I keep them? Please?” He rarely used his puppy eyes, since he only got so many uses before it stopped working, but he was using them full force on his mother right now. They were his best shot at getting his mother to listen to reason.

Dís stared at her son for a long moment, before looking down at the pups. She sighed as she rubbed at her head. “Put them down and sit at the kitchen table Kili.”

He reluctantly put the pups down, whispering a quiet “Behave!” to them. They wandered off, sniffing at every new thing they found. He sat down at the kitchen table while Dís poured herself a drink. “Kili, why do you want to raise three wolf pups? You _know_ how dwarves feel about them. It would be dangerous for you and them.”

Kili sat up straighter as he addressed his mother. “Because it's my fault their mother is dead. She never would have survived that shot, so I at least gave her the honor of a clean kill but I couldn't leave her pups to die. You, Uncle Thorin, Dwalin, hell _everyone_ in this mountain has always told me that to be a Prince of Erebor, I have to take responsibility for my actions.” He gestured towards the pups. “ _That's_ what I'm doing. I owe those pups that. I owe their mother that.”

Kili sat back in his chair as he let out a heavy sigh. “I know that dwarves don't like wolves amad. I had to sneak them into Ered Luin or they would have been killed on sight, but look at them.”

They both looked at the pups and Dís couldn't help but smile. The largest pup was wrestling with a random piece of leather Fili had left out the night before, the smallest was lazing about in front of the fire, having made a quick nest out of Thorin's spare coat, while the last one was eyeing a piece of wood that was lying on the table above it.

“They aren't evil animals amad, despite what the others think. They're made evil when they ally themselves with goblins. But they're just babies. They won't hurt anyone.”

Dís sat down in the chair next to Kili. “Love, this is a serious matter.”

“I understand that amad, that's why I want to do this. I'm taking responsibility for what I've done. I'm doing this to make myself worthy to be a Prince of Erebor.”

She smiled. “Oh love, you're are more than worthy.”

Kili smiled back but shook his head. “You're my mother. You have to say that, but I want to show every one that I'm worthy. Besides,” Kili looked to the pups again as his smiled widened, “Wouldn't it be fitting for the Wolf of Durin's line to have his own wolves?”

A small tug at Dís' skirts drew her attention and she found the middle pup batting at one of the tassels. “I suppose it would be fitting.”

Kili smiled. He had won his mother over.

Dis carefully scratched the pups head before shooing him away. “You are their provider lad, don't forget that. You train them, you feed them, you are responsible for them entirely.”

Kili quickly nodded. “I understand.”

“Have you named them yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Are they boys or girls?”

Kili thought for a moment. “Well only one way to find out.” He dove off his chair and quickly scooped up the nearest pup who yipped at being so rudely handed. “Yep this one's a boy.” He grabbed the pup that had come to it's brothers assistance. “And you're a boy to.”

The last pup darted over to Kili and landed squarely on his chest. “Owwww! That was rude!”

Dís laughed and easily picked up the last pup, gently turning it over and rubbing it's belly. “This one is a girl. Have any thoughts on names love?”

Kili looked to the pups in his hands. “Hmmmmm....Granite for the bigger one and Flint for other.”

“And what about her?”

Kili put down Granite and Flint who ran off after growling at him. He took her from his mothers arms, gently rubbing her belly as well. Her tongue rolled out and she licked his face happily. “Essexite it is for you.”

“Quite the mouthful for a little pup,” Dís commented as she scratched at Essexite's head. 

Kili shrugged. “We could call her Esse for short.”

The pup happily yipped in response and they both smiled. “I think she likes it,” Kili stated with a grin before he looked at his mother. “Uncle Thorin won't say no, will he?”

She smiled at her youngest son. “You still have to talk to him about this, but I will back you up on this love.”

Ha. Like his Uncle would ever go against his mother. Uncle knew which fights were worth it and any fight against his mother was not one of them so he tended to let her do as she pleased.

A small thump had them looking away from Esse to find Flint dragging one of Thorin's boots away from the pile at the front door. The boot was bigger than the pup, but it seemed Flint was determined to drag it all the way to the rug in front of the fireplace.

“How will I keep them safe?” he asked his mother. “The Council isn't going to like this, but they have to listen to Uncle Thorin.”

Dís looked at her son carefully as she sat back down. “The Council isn't just going to 'not like this' Kili. They will fight your Uncle on this and he might not win. They can overrule his decisions if they believe that one of his will endanger Ered Luin. It's one of the changes that differs us from the Old Councils of Erebor.”

“But Uncle's the King Under the Mountain,” Kili stated. “They have to at least listen to what he has to say.”

“Aye they do.” She watched her son carefully, a small smirk making it's way onto her face. “What are you thinking of love?”

He smirked back at his mother. “They have to listen to what he says. Which means that if lets me speak to them, they have to listen to me. Which means that I have a chance at winning them over. Our entire family is on the Council, along with Balin and Dwalin. They'll side with me if I can provide a logical reason for why I'm doing this.”

Dís smiled at her son. “And what about the rest of the Council. How will you convince them?”

He thought for a moment as he watched the pups. “I show them the pups. All they will be thinking about when I address them is full grown wolves, not them as babies. If I bring them with me...”

Dís shook her head.

“If I bring them in later on?”

She nodded.

“If I introduce them to the Council near the end of it, they might side with me and allow them to stay here in Ered Luin permanently.”

Dís nodded again. “They most likely will not agree to letting them stay here permanently yet. They would be more likely to agree to a trial period of a few months, as it would give them a chance to observe the pups and also allow them the choice of sending them away if they decide they aren't safe living here in Ered Luin.” She took a deep breath. “Kili, if the Council decides that the pups are not allowed to live here in the Mountains, they will mostly likely be killed immediately. Thorin and I might be able to buy you the time to get them out of Ered Luin, but if we can't....”

Kili nodded in understanding. “Understood amad.”

She watched her son proudly. “This is your first challenge as a Prince, Kili. Possibly one of the greatest you will ever have. Dwarves have long memories and we do not forgive or forget easily. Wolves and goblins have slaughtered many of us over the long years, but if you can show that they are different from those, your name will be remembered.”

He nodded, standing up straighter as he watched the pups protectively. He would not give them up without a fight.

“I'm the Wolf of Durin's line,” he began. “It's time that I showed how strong the Wolf inside me is.”

 

 


	3. Survive

Bilbo had slipped his magic ring on and quickly run across the ice as soon as Azog had come into sight in the ruins above them. Something was wrong and he knew he had to get closer. He watched in horror as Azog hoisted Fili into the air, dangling him like a doll over the cliffs edge. The dwarf yelled for his family to run, to save themselves.

His eyes briefly flicked to Thorin, his heart breaking as he saw the despair and helplessness on the dwarves face. Bilbo looked away, back to Fili, and he felt his heart stop as Azog shoved his bastardized sword through Fili's back.

He didn't even yell.

Azog let go of Fili, and Bilbo started to run. He ran faster than he ever had in his life, watching as Fili's body plummeted towards the earth below him. The fall would kill him if Bilbo didn't stop it. He lunged at Fili as he neared him, knocking him out of the air and into the cold ground.

“Fili!” Bilbo shouted as he scrambled up to the lads face. “Fili answer me!”

A low whimper answered him.

“You're alive!” He smiled down at Fili, slightly confused at Fili's searching eyes before he remembered he was wearing his magic ring. He ripped it off and shoved it in his pocket. “It's me lad. It's Bilbo.”

Fili smiled now that he could see Bilbo, blood trickling out of his mouth. “Master Burglar,” he weakly said. “It seems you've arrived just in time.”

Fili's laugh was cut off by him coughing up blood.

“Don't you dare move!” Bilbo ordered, yanking off his belt and tattered coat. He couldn't see any blood on Fili's front, which meant that Azog hadn't run him through. A small blessing maybe. “All right, hold on while I get this on your back.”

He moved to Fili's side, doing his best to be gentle as he turned the lad on his side. Fili let out a cry of pain, curling up as best as he could. Bilbo firmly pressed it against Fili's back, where he could see a large amount of blood already pooling.

Fili needed the healers attention, and he needed it _now_.

“Fili?”

Bilbo looked away from Fili towards the small voice that had spoken. Kili was standing their, his sword limp in his hand as he looked at his brother.

“He's alive Kili,” Bilbo answered. “Kili you need to get a healer here now! Go while I stay here!”

Kili didn't move, his eyes darkening in anger as he looked at his brother. Bilbo helplessly watched Kili turn away from them, taking off running back up into the ruins.

“KILI!”

Bilbo suddenly felt a presence at his back, and he grabbed his sword from where he had let it fall, turning around and pointing it threateningly. “Don't come a step closer!”

“It's just me Bilbo!”

Bilbo allowed his eyes to clear, seeing Thorin and Dwalin standing before him, their hands raised in surrender. He shakily lowered his sword. “He needs help Thorin. I told Kili, but he ran off! I think he's going after Azog.”

Thorin and Dwalin shared a look, a silent conversation taking place between them. They nodded, Thorin raising his sword back up as Dwalin knelt down beside Fili, gently pulling back Bilbo's now blood soaked coat to inspect the damage.

Thorin started to walk off, only stopping when Bilbo grabbed his arm and jerked him back. “Where in Yavanna's name are you going?! Fili needs you right now!”

Thorin whipped around to glare at him. “Dwalin will watch over him! Kili is defenseless right now; Azog and Bolg are going after him next! Only then will they come after me!”

With that, Thorin wrenched his arm free of Bilbo's hand and ran off after his youngest nephew.

“Thorin!”

“It's no use lad,” Dwalin rumbled out. “We can protect Fili, but Kili isn't thinking straight right now. He's in more danger and he'll need Thorin's protection.”

Bilbo let out a frustrated yell as he turned back to kneel in front of Fili. His eyes were closed, his breathing shallowed and labored. “Deep breaths Fili,” Bilbo gently said. “Slow and deep breaths.” He brushed Fili's hair out of his face, his concern already growing as he realized it was already drenched in sweat.

“Dwalin,” he quietly said. “What do we do?”

“We get him to Oin,” Dwalin answered. “His armor won't help him anymore. Help me get him out of it.” The old dwarf pulled a knife out of his boot and handed it to Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded as he took the knife and carefully started cutting Fili's armor away with Dwalin. They had to trade off, one of them having to hold the makeshift bandage to Fili's back to slow the blood flow. It took several long minutes, but soon enough Fili's armor was sitting in a bloody pile next to him, the lad wearing only his boots, pants, and undershirt. He was visibly shivering now, his face growing paler by the second.

Dwalin tied the makeshift bandage in place as best as he could, then carefully lifted Fili up in his arms. The lad whimpered but otherwise made no sounds of pain. “Fili look at me,” Dwalin rumbled out. Fili wearily opened his eyes, unable to disobey an order from the older dwarf despite how weak he was. “I need ya to stay awake for as long as ya can, understand me?”

Fili gave him a small nod, one of his arms coming to wrap around his middle he instinctively tried to warm himself back up.

“Bilbo, stay at my back. Keep an eye out for any orcs that might try to attack us. If they do, your job is to stand guard over Fili while I take them out.”

Bilbo nodded as he tightened his grip on his sword. “To Dale or Erebor?”

“Erebor. The lad needs the stone.”

With a nod, they both took off running towards the mountain city. Bilbo kept a watchful eye out, but it seemed all the orcs were preoccupied with trying not to be slaughtered by Dain's men. Dwalin and Bilbo both shouted for Oin as soon as they saw him fighting amongst Dain's men, his staff taking out every dwarf within a 10 foot radius.

Oin ran after them, shouting at them to “Run faster dammit!” as he caught up with them. All three of them ran into the mountain, Dain's men closing in behind them so no orcs could follow Bilbo blindly followed Dwalin and Oin through Erebor's halls, Oin shoving open some doors and yelling for Dwalin to put Fili down on a nearby stone table.

“What is this place?” Bilbo asked as he stood behind Fili, his eyes widening as he saw how the blood had spread through the makeshift bandage.

“The Healers Halls,” Oin answered as he rummaged around. “Dwalin light a fire! Now!”

Dwalin grabbed some old half eaten fabric and threw it in the long cold fireplace, grabbing a match and striking it against the stone wall before throwing it in. The old fabric immediately lit up, but it would soon burn through if it wasn't fed more. Bilbo cringed as Dwalin threw a chair against the wall with all his might, the chair breaking into half a dozen pieces. He quickly threw them into the fire and began stoking it to it's full strength.

“Bilbo, give me Sting,” Dwalin yelled out.

He looked to Oin, who nodded in agreement. “Do as he says laddie.”

Bilbo gave him a small nod, handing Sting over to Dwalin, who put it into the roaring flames.

His eyes flicked between Sting and Fili, his eyes widening once again in horror. “No,” he whispered. He looked to Oin, who was pulling back the bandage. “You can't be serious.”

“It's the only thing that will save him,” Oin answered, taking a pair of scissors and cutting away the bandage and Fili's blood soaked shirt.

“It's barbaric!”

“It's that or he dies!” Oin yelled. “Either help us or stand aside Bilbo!”

Bilbo's eyes darted between Sting's red edge and Fili's pale face. “Is there no other way?” he desperately asked.

“Not if we want him to survive the night,” Dwalin answered solemnly. “It's ready Oin.”

The old healer nodded, looking towards Bilbo. “Are you with us Master Baggins?”

Bilbo took a deep breath and nodded. “What do I do?”

“Hold him down.”

Bilbo carefully put his hands on Fili's shoulders, careful to keep them far away from the gaping hole in his back. It was still oozing blood, but it had slowed down. Bilbo didn't know if that was a good or bad sign and he was to frightened to ask now.

Oin uncorked a bottle and the overpowering scent of alcohol filled the room. “This is gonna hurt him.”

He put his hand in the small of Fili's back, the lad whimpering at the pressure so close to his wound. With a pang, Bilbo realized that Fili was still awake. He was going to feel all of this.

“Wait!” Bilbo cried out. “Can't we-”

Oin didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, pouring the alcohol into Fili's wound.

Fili screamed as the alcohol hit his raw flesh; Bilbo having to put all of his weight onto Fili's shoulders.

“Damn it all Oin!” Bilbo shouted as he held Fili down. “Give him something for the pain!”

“No time!” The healer shouted back.

“Then at least knock him out!”

“He won't wake up if we do that!” Oin wiped away the extra alcohol on Fili's back. “Dwalin, bring that sword here. Quickly!”

Dwalin pulled Sting out of the flames, it's tip red hot. Bilbo cringed away from the intense heat as Dwalin walked past him. Oin moved to hold Fili's legs down, and Bilbo moved to Fili's front. “Hold onto to me Fili,” he quickly told the lad. “Hold onto my arms.”

Bilbo once again put his full weight down onto Fili's shoulders as the lad weakly gripped at his forearms.

“Hold em steady,” Dwalin ordered. They both nodded and the older dwarf firmly pressed the flat edge of Sting to Fili's back.

The lad screamed again, his grip tightening on Bilbo's forearms until Bilbo was certain he felt his bones cracking. He held Fili down, telling the lad just to hold on, they were almost done and then he could sleep.

Bilbo could smell Fili's flesh burning, could hear it cracking and sizzling as the metal sealed the wound shut. After what seemed like an eternity, Dwalin lifted Sting up and backing away and Oin moved to check the wound. Bilbo briefly glimpsed at, almost gagging as he saw the burnt, raw flesh.

He looked away, kneeling down to that he was at eye level with Fili. The lads eyes were filled with tears, which Bilbo carefully wiped away. “It's okay lad. The worst is over now.”

Fili nodded, grimacing as the small movement pulled at his wound.

“Go to sleep Fili,” Bilbo quietly said.

Fili shook his head and murmured, “Dwalin said I couldn't sleep.”

Bilbo looked up to the dwarf, who was currently cleaning off Sting. “Dwalin.”  
He looked at Bilbo, raising his eyebrow in question.

“Tell Fili he can go to sleep.”

Dwalin looked confused for a moment, before realization dawned and he quickly set down Sting and knelt down in front of Fili. He carefully cradled Fili's face in his large hands, soothingly running his thumb over the lads cheek.

“You've done well lad,” Dwalin gently told him. “You can sleep now. You're safe.”

Fili nodded, closing his eyes as he passed out.

Dwalin groaned as he stood up, wiping the dust off his pants.

“What was that about?” Bilbo asked.

Dwalin picked up Sting and continued to clean the sword. “Fili won't disobey an order, especially from me.”

“But on the ramparts-” Bilbo began.

“Thorin wasn't in his right mind,” Dwalin cut him off. “It's the exception.”

“Laketown?”

“Kili was in more danger. Fili will pick him over everything.”

“Why your orders?” Bilbo questioned.

“That's between me and him,” Dwalin answered, his glare telling Bilbo that he shouldn't question the dwarf about it again.

Oin called Bilbo over, having him help the healer wrap a clean bandage around Fili's torso.

“He'll stay here until I'm satisfied his wound won't get infected.” He looked to Dwalin. “We'll figure out what to do next after that.”

Dwalin nodded, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to Fili, gently running his hand through the lads hair. Oin squeezed Dwalin's shoulder, quietly murmuring, “He's a strong lad. He'll get through this Dwalin.”

Dwalin nodded, his dark eyes firmly focused on Fili.

Bilbo watched then curiously, feeling like he was missing something. Before he could ask though, another dwarf ran in.

“The King and Prince are injured!”

Bilbo once again felt his heart stop.

 


	4. Survive Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much demanded part two, since I was such an evil person for leaving the last chapter at such a cliffhanger.

Bilbo sat down heavily in an old chair. He was absolutely exhausted. By some miracle, all three of the Durins had managed to survive the night.

Every fire in the Healers Hall had been stoked high and fed continuously throughout the night by Dain's men. Fili, Kili and Thorin were lying on mounds of cushions and pillows that had escaped the ravages of times in front of the fires, Oin checking on them every few minutes.

Fili was propped up on his side, with pillows barricading him in place so that he didn't move. Oin didn't want any pressure being put on his back, but he feared Fili would choke on his own blood if he was lying on his stomach. Kili was lying in front of another fire on his back, while Thorin was propped up like Fili in front of yet another.

Both of them had shiny burn marks on their chests, as well as Thorin having one on his back as well. Fili and Kili had been relatively easy to stabilize, Oin being certain shortly before dawn that they would both survive. Thorin had been touch and go for a long while, being the most severely injured out of all three of them. He had yet to wake since he had passed out on Ravenhill, which was starting to concern Oin.

His eyes roamed over all three of them and he let out a sigh of relief. They were all alive, which was all that mattered right now.

A low whimper had him looking around, finding Kili to be moving more than he should be. He quickly moved to Kili's side, gently brushing the lads sweaty hair out of his face. “It's alright Kili,” he murmured. “It's just a dream lad.”

Kili whimpered again, his eyelids fluttering open.

“Bilbo,” he rasped out. “Fili. Where's Fili?”

“Kili, he's okay,” Bilbo quickly reassured him. “He's alive. So is your Uncle. Now go back to sleep.”

Kili refused to listen, stubbornly trying to sit up, with little success. He fell back with a small cry of pain. “Please,” Kili begged, tears in his eyes. “Please take me to him.”

Bilbo gently put his hands down on Kili's shoulders. “Kili, you need to stay still! Your brother is fine, I promise you that.”

Kili shook his head, frantically grabbing at Bilbo's hands. “No, you don't understand! I have to see him!”

Bilbo shook his head again. “Why do you have to see him Kili? He's alive and you need to stay still or you're going to hurt yourself more.”

Kili's eyes were fever clouded, the tears finally falling from them. “Because I need to see him! Him and Uncle are my only family besides Mama. Please let me see him!”

A broken sob escaped Kili's lips and he tried to move to curl up on his side as he cried. “Please Bilbo. Please let me see him.”

Bilbo looked around, then looked back to Kili. “Okay Kili.”

Kili hiccuped, but nodded.

“Take a deep breath Kili. I'll find a way to get you to your brother.”

Kili nodded again, shaking as he tried to wipe at his face. Bilbo wished he had a handkerchief to give the poor lad, but instead he pulled a random scrap of cloth out of his pocket, tenderly wiping Kili's face clean. “Deep breaths Kili,” He softly said. “I'll be right back.”

Leaving the cloth in Kili's hand, he got up, going to where he had last seen Dwalin and Oin. Finding them quietly talking just outside the doors, he walked up to them. They cut off their conversation as he reached them, raising their eyebrows in question.

“Kili's awake,” he explained. “And he's desperate to see his brother. He tried to get up when I said no the first time. I'm afraid he'll hurt himself unless we get him to Fili.”

The old dwarves shared a look, before Oin let out a heavy sign and nodded. “He's right. Those boys.....I've never seen a bond such as theirs. They'll heal better together than apart.”

Dwalin nodded, his eyes far away. “Aye.”

The old dwarf walked past the two of them, Oin and Bilbo following as Dwalin walked over to Kili and kneeled down next to him.

Kili had fallen into a half-sleep, to exhausted to stay awake, but hoping that Bilbo would be true to his word and get him to his brother.

“Uncle Dwalin?” Kili murmured weakly.

Dwalin gave the lad a soft smile. “We're gonna get ya to your brother lad.”

Kili let out a half sob half laugh, closing his eyes in relief. Oin knelt down on the other side of Kili, and the two of them carefully sat the lad up. Kili bit his lip as he whimpered, all of his barriers against his pain gone in his exhaustion and blood loss. Oin guided Kili into Dwalin's waiting arms, wrapping one of the blankets around him. The healer wasn't taking any chances of Kili catching a chill.

Dwalin carefully stood up, Kili cradled securely in his arms. Kili was breathing heavily as he closed his eyes, the small movements causing his chest to hurt. “Easy lad,” Dwalin whispered to him. “I've got ya.”

Kili nodded, briefly looking around before he closed his eyes and rested his head against Dwalin's broad chest. “I want mama,” he said so quietly, Dwalin thought he had imagined hearing it.

Dwalin gently bumped his forehead against Kili's. “I know lad. I know.” It was something he had seen dozens of times before. Even the most hardened warriors would cry out for their mothers after battles. It wasn't a sign of weakness. It was a sign of wanting something that was pure and good. Something he wished he could give the lad, but Dís was half a world away. But he could give the lad the next best thing.

He patiently waited as Bilbo and Oin piled more cushions and pillows next to Fili, arranging them so that Kili would be able to lay beside his brother comfortably. At Oin's nod, he gently set the lad down, helping him to lay on his side so he could snuggle up next to his brother.

Bilbo piled more cushions behind Kili, barricading him in place next to his brother. “'M not a baby,” Kili weakly protested.

Dwalin let out a low laugh, gently gathering Kili's hair up and using a strip of leather to tie it up in a knot away from his face. “We know lad, but it's for the best right now.”

A tiny smile graced Kili's face as he closed his eyes, his hand blindly grabbing for his brothers. Fili stirred slightly, Bilbo kneeling down behind him in case he started to thrash.

Kili's eyes shot open, looking at his brother worriedly. “Fee?”

Oin moved from where he was checking on Thorin, grabbing a rag as he hurriedly cleaned his hands. “He's waking up?”

Bilbo nodded. “First time he's stirred all night.”

Kili's eyes glanced between Fili and Bilbo.

“Is he okay?”

Dwalin gently put his hand on Kili's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “Fili's going to be fine lad. He's been through a lot, all three of you have. He stayed awake until I told him he could sleep.”

Kili worried his lip. “But-”

“No 'buts' lad,” Oin gently shushed him. “The only person you need to worry about right now is yourself. You're all going to be fine, barring you don't try to leave your beds ahead of schedule.”

“Will we get hurt?” Kili asked with a worried glance at his brother.

“No, I'll just kill the three of you to save myself the heart attack I'm bound to get from one of you eventually.”

Dwalin guffawed, while Bilbo rolled his eyes as he carefully placed his hand on Fili's shoulder. “Fili, can you hear us?”

Fili let out a groan, his eyes fluttering open as he tried to focus on everything around him. He was so tired. He blinked a few times, the world around him finally coming into focus. He smiled as he saw his brother lying beside him, felt his brother holding his hand.

“Kee,” he quietly said, a small smile on his face. “Don't you ever run off again.”

A tear escaped Kili's eye as he laughed, doing his best to get closer to his brother as he gripped Fili's hand tight.

“I won't,” he promised.

Fili smiled, but couldn't fight the exhaustion that was quickly overtaking him once again. He closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

Kili worriedly looked up at Oin. “Shouldn't he be able to stay awake longer?”

Bilbo moved aside, allowing Oin to kneel down beside him. The old healer shook his head in response to Kili. “Don't worry yourself over that. Remember lad, the more exhausted he is, the more his body is trying to heal right now.” He carefully undid the bandages on Fili's back, making a satisfied sound as he cleaned the wound and redid the bandages.

He groaned as he stood up, his old bones creaking and cracking. “You should be resting as well lad,” he told Kili. “You need sleep just as much as your brother.”

“But-”

Dwalin gently shushed Kili. “Do as Oin says lad. Get some sleep.”

Kili yawned, negating the small glare he had tried to give Dwalin. The old dwarf just gave a small shake of his head, and bumped his forehead against Kili's once more. “Sleep lad.”

Kili looked back to Fili, clasping his brothers hand in his own tightly, stubbornly refusing to let go of it. He yawned again as Dwalin covered him with a blanket, flicking his eyes to Bilbo. “Thank you Uncle Bilbo,” he murmured around another yawn.

Bilbo gave him a soft smile. “You're welcome Kili. Now sleep lad.”

Kili finally closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep almost immediately. Dwalin grabbed a few spare pillows, throwing them against the nearby wall as he scooted back. He stuffed them behind his back, crossing his arms as he assumed watch over the lads.

Bilbo stretched as he stood up, his joints popping. He looked over to where Thorin was lying. The dwarf still hadn't moved, which worried him.

Oin shoved him towards Thorin. “Just go and sit with him laddie. The lads are fine, they just need sleep. Keep a watchful eye on him. He moves, you let me know.”

Bilbo nodded, stumbling over to Thorin and sitting down on the floor next to him. He was bare chested, the shiny burn mark on his chest hidden under several layers of clean bandages. His breathing was light, but steady.

The hobbit soon felt his eyes growing heavy and falling shut of their own accord. He stubbornly fought to stay awake, but it was a battle he was quickly losing. Someone must have laid down extra pillows, because the next thing he knew, he felt a hand running through his matted curls. He wearily opened his eyes to find himself lying down, but with Thorin tiredly smiling at him.

“Good afternoon Master Burglar.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at www.o-rcrist.tumblr.com


End file.
